


Already Gone

by daddytchalla



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddytchalla/pseuds/daddytchalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this hurt everyone i know enjoy ! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all of my loving sinners on twitter, and was also made from a cover by sleeping at last called Already Gone 
> 
> follow me!: @bittlejacks

The team had just won a game against Yale and The team was celebrating by drinking and just partying on their own, Just them. They were in a circle playing spin the bottle in the living room when Bitty's phone started ringing. He got up and left the circle because he wanted to talk to jack. So he went to his room and shut the door.

 

"Hey, honey did you hear about the teams win against Yale? It was great." Bitty said with excitment, smiling even though Jack couldn't see him. 

 

"Bitty." Jack's voice stern. Jack never really said Bitty's name so.. mad like. 

 

"Yeah honey?" Bitty felt his stomach begin to churn, his excitement from the game gone. 

"We need to talk, i know this a horrible way to do this but, we need to talk" 

"Yeah, okay" Bitty's stomach was turning, he was nervous. Scared even. 

"You know, i love you. And i care about you and i dont want you getting hurt, Never. I dont want to hurt you and i know that's what is going to happen if we stay together. I can't be out, People ask me about a girlfriend and you are standing right next me and i hate it. I hate that i can't tell them, YELL at them about you. And it will eventually hurt you, and hurting me too. i can't watch that happen. I can't. You deserve someone you can be out and proud with instead. Do you understand? I love you, i will ALWAYS love you no matter what." jack says, not quite sobbing but on the brink of tears. 

Bitty is quite, tears running down his face. He doesn't believe this. He doesn't want to. 

"Bitty...?" jack says quietly 

"Jack, no. NO. i'm doing this with you we are going through this TOGETHER" Bitty says fiercely, tears non-stop running down his face. 

"Bits, you've changed my life, me for the better i'm happy you made me happy. And i know what's going to happen if we stay together and i can't ask that of you" Bitty holds his hands to his mouth to muffle the sob. The pain. 

Bitty and Jack are silent on the phone. only hearing the sniffs and sobs of one another. Niether of them know how long it is that they sit there in silence until someone speaks up. 

 

"Bitty, i have to go. Just please. PLEASE, Find someone to be open and proud with. Don't wait up. I love you so much Eric Bittle."

Jack hangs up and bitty sits there, crying. Wondering, Why did it have to be so hard to be out in pro hockey? Why couldn't have Jack and him been out? Why did the world have to be so cruel. Jack loves him. Jack LOVED him. They deserve the peace and the love that our world gives. 

 

Eric Richard Bittle loved Jack Laurent Zimmermann and Jack Laurent Zimmermann loved him. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it's my first fic i've written so it's not that good but im trying i guess? :) i hope this hurt you as much as it hurt me :)


End file.
